As The Fates Would Have It
by Ageless Writer
Summary: Gibbs, Fornell, and Trent have been down on their luck lately, dealing with problems that not even they can handle alone. Karma has been paying attention and has decided to give them a "nudge" in the right direction, and knows who to help her do it. Fortune, Desiree, and Lucy have their assignments with the guys, but will they succeed? Slight Crack!fic. Better plot than summary.
1. Prologue:It Shall Begin

**As The Fates Would Have It**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS nor any other cameo appearance made by others. I do not own the idea of "Fates" but I do own this particular trio. This will be considered a slight crack!fic/humor and supernatural/fantasy fic. Don't like please do not read. Slight spoilers for Worst Nightmare-Pyramid. (Nothing major, just slight spoilers.) And I think in one episode the CIA director's name was Bob, so I'm going with him as director of the CIA. Thank you for your time.**

**Prologue:It Shall Begin**

Desiree rose up, bright and early before the sun had even begun to rise. She went into the kitchen, going to make breakfast while her sisters slept. Glancing at the window sill, she saw a small letter, Karma's special signature upon it. She sighed, thinking it was probably another difficult case for her and her sisters to work. Desiree got up and walked into Lucy's room, glancing at her sister's sleeping form. "Luce. Time to get up. Breakfast is about finished and we all have a new assignment letter."Desiree told her sister. Lucy threw a pillow.

"I'm too tired. Five more minutes."the younger sister complained, her voice heavy laden with sleep. The redhead rolled her eyes and went over to the bed, grabbing the blonde's legs and pulling her down. Lucy pulled back, trying to stay on the bed. "Okay! OKAY! I'm up!"Lucy yelled, sitting up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Desiree smirked, going into the other sister's room.

Opening the door, she saw the raven haired woman was already up and turning to her general direction. "Surprised to see I'm up? That's fine. I like keeping you on your toes, Sister Dearest."Fortune told her older sister, a slight smirk gracing her features. Desiree rolled her eyes at her sister's use of her telepathic visions.

"You only knew because you used your gift."the older woman retorted. Fortune smirked, bemused. Desiree turned and began walking off. "Breakfast is almost done. Then we need to report to Karma at her castle for information. We have a new assignment awaiting us."

Trent Kort was called into the Director's office, something about a new assignment needing to be carried out. And he could tell this was going to be one assignment that may cause him to finally resign, especially since this call out had forced him away from his family in Oxford. Again.

The agent shook his head. He knew what he had signed up for, knew this was part of the job, and he had to live with it. With his choices. The director's door opened and he walked in, glancing up, the people on the inside taking him by surprise. The Secretary of the Navy Davenport, or as SecNav as he was better known as, was there; and Leon Vance, director of NCIS was there.

"Did I interrupt a meeting, Director?"he asked, looking at his boss. Director Bob smiled. It sent a shiver down Trent's spine.

"Of course not Trent. In fact, we were just waiting for you to get in."the older man promised. Trent looked over at the SecNav and Vance.

"Why?"he asked. Bob handed him a file, glancing at the other two men. Vance cleared his throat.

"We have rediscovered a Cold War project called Operation Frankenstein. With a few modifications, we could make super soldiers and assassins for the Navy."Vance began. Trent raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... And this concerns me why?"the Brit asked. SecNav walked up to the shorter man, towering over him. An intimidation tactic that Trent was far to use to for it to have any effect.

"Because, the ones that make the cut could also benefit the CIA on operations. It could be a revolution to assist all the agencies. Crime would be at an all time low, and the CIA would be in control over many groups. For example, the Reynosa Cartel."Davenport tried swaying the Brit. Seeing as that tactic wasn't working, he handed Trent a file. "Here. Just read up on it. Or just the part you would play in it. Your choice."

Trent took the file and began reading over it. It was in fact dated back to the Cold War, and it would make super soldiers, assassins. He smiled, thinking it would be nice to be apart of that, until he got to his part in the operation.

He would be denying the participants food and water for long periods of time, just to see how long they could last without it. Pushing them to their physical limits by forcing them to run for as long as possible without breaks or water. Denying them sleep. Freezing them or making them burn with room temperature controls, dry drowning them. He shook his head, no way he could do this. Trent knew what this as like and he couldn't do that to someone else...

The Brit shuddered and threw down the file. "No. I will not partake in this assignment. Get someone else to do it. Maybe Agent Cruz could do it, or try to bring Marcin Jerek back and have him do it. He loves practicing sick crap like this."Trent told them. Davenport sighed.

"Mr. Kort. Please understand this, you are the perfect person to this. You will know when enough is enough, when to stop. Reconsider..."the SecNav tried again. Trent glared at him.

"No way. I don't condone torturing another, no matter for what purpose. It's wrong to dehumanize someone in such ways. Get some other sick person to do that."Trent answered, turning around and starting to walk out of the room.

"I wouldn't leave just yet if I were you Trent."Director Bob recommended, his tone sharp. Trent turned to face his boss.

"Why? Would you take away my badge? Suspend me? Or just fire me?"Trent asked sharply. Director Bob shook his head.

"I wouldn't do anything like that to you Trent. However it would be such a shame if something happened to that little family of yours down south. Especially if they just, disappeared into thin air."the older gent threatened. Trent fought back the urge to hit him, clenching and unclenching his fists. He glanced at Vance, who was looking down. Did he have a heart, understand the position he was in?

"What do you want from me?"the Brit asked through clenched teeth, turning his attention back to Davenport.

"Someone to facilitate the experiments and the participants. A teacher if you will..."Davenport explained. Trent glanced at Bob, then the SecNav.

"Alright... Alright... I'll do it. But I want a few days first. To spend with family..."Trent compromised. The CIA director nodded, agreeing silently...

Gibbs wanted to kill DiNozzo. He brought a freakin' camera crew onto a ship. One that had a bomb on it. Just for a photo shoot. How stupid could you get? He sighed, trying to decide who was more ignorant, DiNozzo for bringing the crew, the crew for coming, or him for not putting his foot down and kicking them all back to the Navy Yard.

Then there was a slight quake. The bomb had went off and everyone was checking on each other. Thankfully no one was really injured or harmed, so the investigation could continue without major setbacks. Perfect.

That is, until the case decided to cross over into FBI jurisdiction. How dare the universe cause this? Didn't it know that he needed a clean, open book case for once? This way he wouldn't have to deal with Fornell. Oh, they were pretty good friends. Someone, Abby, had even went so far as to say that they acted like an old married couple when they were really trying to act mad and "cranky" with each other.

But it didn't stop Gibbs from hurting whenever he saw the man. Often he continued seeing the other man as he was when they first met. When he caught him with Diane in bed and ended up whacked in the head with a 7-iron golf club. It stung that she would cheat on him like that.

Gibbs sighed. Of course, he felt bad for the man. Fornell had a beautiful little girl with that devil woman and didn't get to see her often. That would be torture for Gibbs, to know he had another Kelly somewhere and could only see her every other holiday.

He looked down, getting lost in his memories of Shannon and Kelly. The hurt coming back tenfold than when it had first happened...

Tobias Fornell got into his car, intent on going to NCIS and taking the case. As it turned out, one of his bosses was involved with their witness and he had to save face for the FBI. That was his job after all. Or at least, it was one of his jobs. Others included undercover assignments, which is why he had the beard he did, trafficking rings of all kinds; drugs, children, sex, whatever could be trafficked. He also had Homeland Security duties, like going over new protocols and keeping tabs on the CIA. It was tiring work, but he did it.

And it was taking it's toll on him. Tobias could barely get out of bed these days because everything ached and hurt from working so hard. But at least the world was that much safer for Emily. He smiled. Emily. She was his only reason for living, why he did what he did. His baby, his angel. He sighed.

There was no way Diane was going to let him see Emily anytime soon. Not until he was off work when she was out of school. Fornell thought for a second. He could take off for a week, just so he could keep her. Hopefully... Unlikely...

Karma smiled when she saw the triplets walking in. "I'm so glad you made it in Girls. You're here to receive your assignments, correct?"the older woman asked. All three nodded, bowing.

"Oh yes, Queen Karma. Please, tell us our paths."all three chimed together. The queen smirked.

"Fortune. You are to teach a man named Tobias Fornell what he needs to do to become a better father to his young daughter. Everything you need to know, is in his file."Karma opened her hands and a file folder appeared, handing it over to the raven-haired woman. Fortune took it and bowed her head.

"Yes, your Highness."the young woman asked. Karma smiled, turning her attention to the youngest of the triplets, Lucy.

"Lucy. Your assignment is a man named Trent Kort. He is and shall be suffering with regrets and remorse for what will seem like ages. You are to make him see the light, let him see what good he has brought to the mortal world. Everything on him is in this file."the white-haired woman snapped her fingers, causing another file to appear, this time in Lucy's hands.

"I'll do whatever I can, my Queen."Lucy promised, smiling at the older woman. Karma nodded and turned to the elder triplet.

"And you Desiree, you are taking a man who calls himself Jethro Gibbs. Your assignment is to help him move on from his past so he can accept his future."Karma told the redhead, handing her the last of the files. Desiree nodded, bowing.

"Of course my Liege."Desiree agreed. Karma started back up to her throne.

"You girls have to tonight to study on your assignments. Then tomorrow you shall get started on them. I want weekly reports as well."Karma cleared with her "soldiers". The sisters nodded, when Fortune looked up.

"I have one question Queen Karma."Fortune began. Karma nodded.

"Ask."

"What time period are they in? We need to blend in with the mortals, so we need to know what era to dress for."Fortune asked. Karma smiled.

"You girls will be headed for twenty-first century. 2011 to be exact. Good luck."Karma clapped her hands, the women disappearing in a puff of smoke. She smirked. "I always enjoyed doing that."


	2. Chapter One:ImProper Introductions

**As The Fates Would Have It**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS nor any other cameo appearance made by others. I do not own the idea of "Fates" but I do own this particular trio. This will be considered a slight crack!fic/humor and supernatural/fantasy fic. Don't like please do not read. Slight spoilers for Worst Nightmare-Pyramid. (Nothing major, just slight spoilers.) And I think in one episode the CIA director's name was Bob, so I'm going with him as director of the CIA. Thank you for your time.**

**A/N: If there is a - and a name, that is to indicate the dreamworld in which the fates converse with mortals.**

**Chapter One:(Im)Proper Introductions**

After studying their targets and finding "modern" clothing they found comfortable, the three women had finally managed to catch some sleep for the day ahead. Tomorrow they would have to hunt down their assignments and observe them the whole day before properly introducing themselves. That was how they were taught, that is what they would do...

Gibbs woke up, groggily looking around his unfamiliar surroundings. He swore. Again he had fallen asleep at his desk. And so had his team. There was a slight beeping sound that was driving him crazy. Gibbs got up and followed the sound to McGee's computer, the thing flashing that it had a match. He braced himself for the confusion of his team as he whistled loudly. Everyone jumped, looking at Gibbs. "McGee. You got something. What is it?"Gibbs finally asked the younger agent after they had calmed down.

"Um... It seems as if she was lying to us boss. She's been over at his house way more than just the one time according to her cell phone records."McGee answered. Tony looked at his computer, then at Gibbs.

"Well, my informant in the FBI just told me that Tolin worked the case that Judd Dempsey was injured in. Judd is Heather's brother. Coincidence? I think not. I believe Heather pulled a _Body Heat _scene with our Mr. Tolin guy, letting him think all she wanted was a 'relationship' when Bam! She takes his information on Judd's case."Tony told his boss. Gibbs started walking to the elevator.

"Let's go!"

Trent had been up for twenty minutes already and had used that time to make a breakfast in bed tray for his wife. His way of apologizing for having to be gone for so long. The Brit heard someone stumbling into the kitchen and turned, seeing his youngest child toddling along, thumb in his mouth. Trent smirked. "I'm about to take Mommy her breakfast. Want to come with me?"he asked. The little curly haired boy nodded and toddled closer, his balance failing before he caught his father's pants leg. Trent chuckled. "Have to be more careful, Corey. You'll fall and really hurt yourself. Then Mommy and I would be very sad."he playfully chided the young boy, feeling warm inside at seeing his son smile.

He carefully started walking up the stairs, taking slow strides so Corey could keep up. They finally made it into his and Casey's bedroom, carefully setting the tray down on an end table. "Wake up , Love. It's time for breakfast, and I delivered."he called out in a sing song voice, Corey clapping in time with him.

"'Up Mommy. 'Up."the young boy called out. Casey rose up, smiling.

"I'm up kiddo. Good morning."Casey greeted the boys, a sleepy smile on her face. Trent smiled and sat beside her, pulling Corey up on the bed with them...

Tobias woke up, startled. He glanced around the room, realizing he had fallen asleep on his couch. Again. He swore and carefully eased himself up, still drowsy. But he needed to wake up. Quickly wake up. His bosses would kill them if he let NCIS walk all over him because he overslept, or because he wasn't able to rest well.

Climbing up the stairs, he went into his room, going to change clothes. He passed by a picture of him and Emily when she was first born. Tobias smiled, remembering how proud he was to have a little child to claim as his, how proud he was of his daughter as he went through the scenarios of her being a doctor or president, a teacher. So many possibilities...

He sighed as his eyes wandered over to another photo, one Diane had sent from Emily's last school play. He even remembered the threat Diane sent to him with that picture. _'If I don't see you at her next performance and I have to sit through her crying afterward because her father couldn't be there, I will never let you see her again. She needs someone who can be there for her, not someone who just promises they will.'_

Biting his lip, hoping to finish this so he could be at her next performance that Friday was going to be a challenge...

Desiree had broken off from her sisters to observe her assignment in his natural habitat. NCIS headquarters. She sat down at a back desk, one she could still observe him in while getting work done. Glancing up every now and then from her computer monitor, she watched as he interacted with his coworkers. He hit the back of a taller brunet man's head, causing the later to flinch and yelp. Desiree tilted her head slightly, intrigued.

_Is that how mortals show affection in this modern age? By hitting the back of the others head? Or is it a way of insulting their honor?_ Desiree questioned herself, watching the older man. He was barking orders now at his team, but she couldn't quite hear what he was saying. But whatever it was that he said, it had the others scrambling towards the elevator as quickly as possible. Desiree smirked. This was her opportunity.

She walked over to Gibbs's desk and sat down in his desk, opening drawers and looking through things, freezing as soon as she heard anyone walk close by the desk. Magic was a funny thing, and even though no one could see her at the moment, if she moved too quickly around a mortal, they could "sense" her presence. And that wasn't a good thing. Ever.

Desiree smiled as she looked over the things Gibbs had in his desk. A few photographs of him and an older man holding up large fish, a few of him and an elderly man sitting around a table. _So he is a bit sentimental. I can use this. Wonder if he has anything like this at his home I can use...?_ Desiree thought, getting up and walking back to "her" desk. Blending into the background was a fate's specialty after all...

Fortune relaxed in "her" desk, observing the short, balding man that was her assignment. He was boring her though, as all he ever did was continue working on some paper work. That is, until a black man came up to him. The man had a goatee and was speaking to her mark, having Fornell get up and walk off with him. She smiled and got up, going over to his desk.

She never prowled around in other people's things, it was wrong. However she would glance over his things. Just to see if anything was usable for her "lessons" she was going to have to teach him. Fortune glanced over the top of his desk. Just a computer and a desk light. Nothing personal. She sighed and turned away from it, wanting to walk from his desk.

Mortals were something she never understood. How can people who claim to love their families so much not have any trace of them at their work area? Wouldn't they enjoy showing off their kids or wives? Was that not what mortals enjoyed doing? Showing who had the better family? Fortune shook her head. _Perhaps he will have something useful to his "training" in his home._ Fortune thought to herself as she walked down the hallways.

Lucy smiled and went into the observation room along with the other men. Her mark had went with them so she decided to follow. It wasn't as if anyone could see her anyway. She turned and watched, but felt her stomach lurch as she did.

The short man who was called Trent Kort had placed cloth-like bags over their faces, spraying water on them. Mortals called it dry drowning. It had sounded horrible, and judging by the screams of the other men behind the glass, it must be. She winced. How could someone who seemed like they'd be so nice do something so horrible to someone else.

_'You're assignment is and shall have great regret and remorse for what shall seem like ages. Help him see the light in his life, what good he brought into the mortal world.'_ Karma's words echoed in her mind. Telepathy possibly, or she was actually able to remember that. It was often hard to remember anything Queen Karma said.

Lucy took another look at the room behind the glass and shook her head. She couldn't take much more of watching this. So the blonde turned around and walked out of the room, being careful not to blow her cover. Magic was tricky when mortals were involved. Very tricky.

She walked into what the mortals called an elevator and sat down, thinking of what her next move should be. Going to Trent's home probably would be good. Lucy shook her head. No. Not his real home. His apartment. His home had the wife and children there. Not that apartment.

It was later that night, and the case was finally over. Gibbs was helping himself to a glass or two of bourbon. But there was something going on. He could feel it. Mainly because he was so tired. He was never tired after drinking. But he was this time... And he slowly felt himself falling asleep...

-Gibbs-

He woke up, holding a glass of bourbon. Gibbs swore. This was the umpteenth time he had fallen asleep in the basement. He got up and stretched carefully, refilling the bourbon glass. Gibbs heard noises up stairs and froze in his place, turning carefully. A redheaded woman was walking down the steps, taking his glass she reached the bottom, taking a nice long swig of it.

There was nothing he could do but gawk at her. The redhead sat the glass down and looked at him. "Hello, Jethro. My name is Desiree. You and I are going to be each others new best friend. No... Wait... A better thing to call it would be me being your new life coach since I'm here to help you out in your life."Desiree introduced herself. Gibbs shook his head and rose up.

"You are just a hallucination induced by drinking in access. You are not really there."Gibbs tried to reason with himself. Desiree rolled her eyes. Why did they always think that?

"I'm just as real as you are Jethro."Desiree told him, taking his hand so she could prove that she was real to him. He jumped back carefully.

"If that's the case... Then how did you get in?"he asked. Desiree shrugged.

"Door was unlocked. You really should start locking it. And then there's the fact that you can't lock out your fate. They are allowed full access to your life. Nothing you can do about it."Desiree answered. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"A... Fate?"he asked. Desiree sighed. Why couldn't mortals go back to believing in magic? It would make her job easier.

"A fate. We are assigned a mortal and the mortal's main problem in life. Then it is our job to help nudge our mortal into the right direction, realigning themselves with their correct fate."Desiree explained, sitting down on the work bench. Gibbs shook his head.

"And just what is my problem? I wasn't aware I had one."Gibbs replied, wondering why he was encouraging this obviously delusional hallucination. Desiree smiled sweetly.

"You have yet to let go of your past. And you need to if you want to fully enjoy your future."Desiree told him. Gibbs sighed.

"And let me guess. It all starts now?"he asked. She smirked.

"Nope. Tomorrow. Tonight was just introducing us and 'breaking the ice' as you mortals call it."Desiree told him. Gibbs nodded.

"I see... You know what? I'm pretty sure you're just a hallucination, so I'm just going to wait to wake back up. Because when I wake up, you'll be gone."Gibbs told her. Desiree shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on what lesson for the day I need to work on with you."Desiree answered...

-Trent-

Trent jumped awake. Someone was in his apartment with him. Someone had broken in. He got up and walked into living room quietly, astonished to see a small blonde woman sitting on his couch, waving at him. "Hello! My name is Lucy and I am going to be your fate for this part of your life. I have a feeling that you and I will be getting along."the blonde woman said cheerily, a smile on her face. Trent backed away carefully.

"How did you get into my apartment?"he asked, wondering if he should call the police on the small woman. _She might have a weapon..._ He reminded himself. Lucy got up and smiled, extending a hand to his, making him shake her hand.

"I'm your fate. I can go wherever you do. It's kind of like I protect you, but what I'm really doing is guiding you in the right direction. The direction of your correct fate. See, this is the part in your life where Karma, my queen, feels you'll stray from your path easier. So I'm here to keep you straight."Lucy rambled on, still smiling. Trent took a deep breath.

"Okay... You're obviously a very disturbed woman. I'm going to call some nice police officers and they'll take you somewhere you can get the help you need."Trent tried to reason with her. Lucy huffed.

"That's not gonna help Trent. You're the only person who can really see me. If you called them and they couldn't see or hear me, they'd think you were the mad one."the blonde woman revealed. Trent sat down in a chair.

"So... This is just a dream in other words... Right? I mean, logically speaking there is no way I can be talking to someone and no one else see or hear them... Right?"Trent asked her. Lucy shrugged.

"There are people like that though... You mortals call them, schizophrenics I believe..."Lucy began. Trent swore.

"Oh great... I really have gone mad... Being forced to torment those men has finally caused me to snap... Now I have a blonde delusion..."Trent shook his head. He had cracked. He knew it would've happened eventually, but so soon? Gosh he was out of his mind. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Listen. You're not crazy. I'm real. I'm here to help you with your problem."Lucy explained. Trent rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes... And what problem would that be?"the Brit asked. Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Remorse, regret. I'm here to show you that you have done good in your life and that there are good things in life and that you do have a good life."Lucy told him. Trent sighed. What was he getting into?

-Fornell-

Fornell heard someone downstairs, so he grabbed his service weapon and carefully walked down the stairs, going into the living room. "Freeze! Nobody move!"he called, looking in. A black haired woman was sitting on his couch, her hands up.

"Now, Tobias, I don't believe you would really shoot that thing at me. It wouldn't do any good to anyone, just be wasted bullets."the woman told him, her voice cold and unwavering, calm. It sent shivers over his body, but he didn't hesitate to put the gun down. The woman gave a small smile, a knowing one. "Good."

"How do you know my name? How did you get inside my house?"Fornell asked. The woman rose and stood in front of him.

"I know your name because I am your fate, a life guide so to speak. And as for the house... I am your fate, and nothing is off limits to me."the woman extended her hand. "My name is Fortune by the way. I feel since we shall be together for a long time, you will need to know it..."the woman, Fortune told him.

Fornell felt his head spin. "A fate? What the heck is that?"he asked. The woman's lips curved into that smile again.

"A fate is an alternate being who helps guide mortals towards their true fates when they begin to stray from it. You, Tobias Fornell, are straying from your true fate. And I am here to correct you, no matter how long it takes."Fortune told him. She could tell by the way he kept reaching for his weapon that he prove a worthy opponent, but she was stronger willed. He would go back to his path, one way or another.

Fornell looked at her. "Okay. If I'm really straying from my 'fate' then what is it that's causing me to stray?"he asked. Fortune turned her back to him, looking at the photos of him and his little girl. Emily was her name. The files had told her. And the girl did look like an Emily. Very beautiful.

"You're spending too much time working and not nearly enough with... Emily. You need to learn that family should always come first to a mortal."Fortune explained. Tobias swore.

"You sound just like my ex-wife."he muttered. Fortune shook her head. _That was his concern? His anguish? Oh I am going to have fun with this mortal. I will teach him, but not before I have some fun._ Fortune thought to herself, plans already falling into place on how to deal with this man.

Karma relaxed on her throne, wondering about her charges. She thought for a moment before clapping, a golden mirror suddenly appeared. Karma waved her hand, thinking of Desiree. The redhead woman appeared, as did her mortal, Jethro. They were discussing how the conversing would happen between a fate and her mortal, how he would end up being a better man. Karma smirked. Desiree never told them that it would involve harsh dreams and tricks to get them that way. But, if she did they would lose more mortals. And no one wants a death on their hands. Not even Karma, the woman who enjoyed serving the best of revenges wanted it...


	3. Chapter Two:Lesson Number One Part One

**As The Fates Would Have It**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS nor any other cameo appearance made by others. I do not own the idea of "Fates" but I do own this particular trio. This will be considered a slight crack!fic/humor and supernatural/fantasy fic. Don't like please do not read. Slight spoilers for Worst Nightmare-Pyramid. (Nothing major, just slight spoilers.) And I think in one episode the CIA director's name was Bob, so I'm going with him as director of the CIA. Thank you for your time.**

**Chapter Two:Lesson Number One(Part One)**

Gibbs woke up the next morning, refreshed and energized. And in his bed, which was strange for him. He got up and inhaled deeply, his senses being driven by the scent of cooking. _Wait... Food? Cooking? Who's in my house?! _Gibbs thought, carefully creeping down the stairs to see who it was in his home. He walked to where he could see the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. A redheaded woman was fixing breakfast, two cups of coffee sitting ready on the counter.

Gibbs looked her over, just to see who she was. She couldn't be Shannon as she was smaller than Shannon was, and her hair was a slightly brighter shade of red... Shannon was also dead and this woman was definitely alive. He shook his head, he couldn't remember ever going out or bringing anyone home... So who was she?

"It's just me, Desiree. Remember? You're fate."the woman answered him, turning to face Gibbs. He looked at her, last night suddenly hitting him.

"So... You are actually real...?"Gibbs asked, confused. Desiree smiled.

"Yes, I am. However only you can really see me and hear me."the redhead answered, going back to the food.

"And you're fixing me breakfast...?"Gibbs asked. Desiree nodded.

"I figured after spooking you last night and the fact you are to learn a lesson today, I was to owe you a breakfast."small woman answered him, conjuring up a plate from thin air to place the eggs and toast on. Gibbs gawked.

"You just... Brought that... Out of thin air...?"he asked, shocked. Either he was in some kind of Purgatory, or he was dreaming... Or he was just flat out crazy. The redhead giggled.

"Don't worry. You're not dead or dreaming... However you are crazy... Just not that crazy. I did conjure that out of thin air. I guess I should learn that I'm not in my home anymore."Desiree explained, handing him a cup of coffee and his plate of breakfast. Gibbs took it and smiled, sitting down at the table. A home cooked meal... That was something he hadn't had in years.

"Thanks."he showed his gratitude, smiling as he took a bite of the toast. Oh it was soo good, he hadn't had anything like this in he couldn't remember how long. He glanced up to see her smiling as she sat down across from her. "Not going to eat?"he asked, concern. The redhead shook her head.

"Not today. Unlike you mortals, we fates do not have to eat as often. Perhaps once a week or just once a month, depending on how challenged we are throughout the time."Desiree answered him. The human was interested more in her than the lesson, that was rarely ever good. "Anyway, I will be with you at NCIS today, observing how I can make your first lesson a good one."Desiree swayed him. Gibbs shrugged.

"Just don't get in the way."he replied, finishing up the wonderful food she made for him. Desiree smirked.

"I won't. You will barely know I am there."she commented, an idea or four popping in her head about what to do at the agency...

Fortune was already awake and fixing breakfast when Fornell walked in. She sensed him being taken aback by her presence. "What is it? Where you expecting me to be a mirage or dream? Because I tried to explain last night, I am very much a real person."the raven-haired woman asked.

"I... I guess I just didn't wanna believe it."Tobias answered. He sat down at the table, wondering if it would ever sink in that she was real, or if he was just crazy. Fortune turned to face him, a playful smirk on her face as she handed him a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"Eat up. You'll need this for the day. You will be having your first lesson today and that means your ego will be taking a beating."Fortune told him, sitting down across from him. He ate cautiously before looking at her.

"My ego?"he asked. The black hair woman smiled, her gray eyes twinkling with mischief in her eyes.

"Yes. Males, especially in this era, have rather large egos. Why should I think you to be any different?"she asked. Tobias looked at her.

"Because I am. And if you wanna know a man with a large ego, you should meet my friend, Jethro. His could measure up to the size of Russia."Fornell quipped at her. Fortune shook her head.

"I have never liked Russians. All of my Russian mortals never listened to me as they should have."Fortune revealed to him. Fornell looked at her.

"You have other... Mortals?"he asked. The black haired woman turned to him sharply, as if he were stupid.

"Of course I have. I am a centuries old being, and have had twice as many mortals that I had to nudge in the right direction."the woman told him. Tobias raised an eyebrow.

"Centuries old?"he asked. Fortune shrugged.

"Well.. That is my best guest. We fates are created by magic instead of actually being born as mortals are. On top of that we are raised and live in a dimension where no time passes. So it is difficult to tell how old we really are."Fortune told him. Fornell looked at her, amazed.

"So... How do you know how to dress?"he asked her, gesturing to the t-shirt and jeans she was wearing.

"We are told of our assignments and what eras they live in so we may dress accordingly. Though in our dimension, we typically wear formal maiden dresses. My personal preference of course, as your clothes are so... Tight. And restricting... I despise them."Fortune told him. Fornell chuckled.

"Wow. You know, I'm pretty sure that's what women in the Victorian era thought of their clothes."Fornell told her. Fortune smirked.

"Very funny. Now go, or you will be late for work..."the raven-haired woman commanded of him. Tobias looked at her, then the time, swearing.

"You're right! I gotta go!"the balding man exclaimed, grabbing his things. There was no way he could be late. If he was late, they would just pile on the paper work, and he couldn't handle that. Not with all the other crazy stuff.

He got into the car, starting it up. "So... We're off to the FBI?"a voice asked. He jumped slightly, seeing Fortune in the passenger seat.

"Yeah... You're coming too...?"he asked, glancing at her as he drove. Fortune looked at him.

"Yes. How else am I to observe you in your natural habitat, to find a way you can improve?"Fortune asked, settling in. Fornell shrugged.

"I don't know... But I guess we couldn't try to find out could we...?"he asked. The woman shook her head.

"No. I must observe you so I may adequately give you a proper lesson to lead you in the right direction."Fortune told him. He sighed.

"I figured..."

Trent woke up almost feeling better than when he ever woke up at home. Almost. He got up and began dressing up for work, walking into kitchen, almost running back to when he saw the blonde woman cooking him breakfast. His first thoughts were who was she and how had she gotten into his apartment?

The blonde woman smiled and turned to face him. "It's me, Trent. Lucy. Remember? I'm your fate?"she asked, smiling, holding out a plate. "And I made you breakfast. This way you'll have one less thing to worry about as I plan to give you your first lesson." Trent looked at her, carefully taking the plate.

"So... You're really... A real person... Not a delusion...?"Trent asked as he took a seat at the counter. Lucy giggled.

"Of course I'm real you silly mortal! There was never a moment that I wasn't real."Lucy answered, giggling. Trent took a bite of the food, smiling. It was great food, and he wasn't crazy. Or maybe he was...

"So... This lesson I need to learn today... What's it going to be about...?"he asked. Lucy sat down, wondering.

"Hmm... I don't know actually. But I do know that it will be based on whatever it is I observe today."the blonde woman answered. Trent looked at her questioningly.

"Observe? You're going to watch me today?"he asked. Lucy smiled.

"Of course I am! You are my mortal after all. Besides, I have to see how you interact with others during the day. That way I can make a great lesson for you to work with. And then you'll have learned something. Which means you and I would probably be that much closer to not being forced to see each other day."Lucy rambled. Trent swallowed a little harshly.

"You're forced to see to us mortals?"he asked, his curiosity piqued. Lucy sighed.

"In a way, yes. We don't get to choose who we watch over, our queen does. And our queen is Karma so often those we get as our mortals could be considered difficult cases. Although, I do typically enjoy the mortal men I'm told to watch over, I like to think of them as my friends and companions."the woman told him, smiling. Trent nodded, then stopped, looking at her.

"All your mortal charges were men?"he asked. Lucy giggled.

"Of course you silly mortal! Don't you know anything about the fates? Women fates have male mortals to watch over and male fates have women mortals to watch over. It has something to do with the fact that men like to challenge each other and that just angers male fates as they have worse egos then you mortal males do. And women fates liked to make life horrid and nearly unlivable for their female mortals. Which is why our code is now changed to the way it is."Lucy rambled.

"Ah. I see..."Trent answered. The whole thing sounded plausible. So he decided to continue eating, trying to make himself late for work so he wouldn't have to deal with those men for as long. Lucy glanced at her mortal, wanting to know why he was making those other men dry drown.

"Um... Trent..."she began. The British man looked at her.

"Yes?"Trent acknowledged her.

"Why were you dry drowning those men yesterday? What crimes did they commit for such a horrible thing to have happened to them?"Lucy asked. The bald man sighed.

"Long story short... They have done nothing wrong, but it's a test... To see if they would last... And it is unfortunate that I must be the one to do the tests. I just know that I am probably going to be seeing all of those horrible things in my nightmares... Over and over again."Trent answered. Lucy looked at him, confused.

"So why do it?"she asked. Trent sighed.

"Because, if I don't, they'll hurt my family. So I have to do it."he answered. She bit her lip.

"Oh..."the blonde woman answered him, looking away from him.

Desiree sat back in her desk, observing Jethro Gibbs from her vantage point. Every once in awhile he would glance back at her, making sure she was there, that he wasn't crazy. The redhead smirked. He was just like the other mortals she had worked with, wondering if she was actually real, if she was still there. And yet... There was something different about him that she couldn't place her finger on. Was it because he seemed determined to do as he pleased anyway or... Was it the fact he challenged her? Maybe it would all come together in time... Maybe...

But for now, she just had to observe, had to see how he interacted with others, how they reacted to him. She relaxed and laid back in the chair, watching. The small brunette woman on his team handed in something to Gibbs, a few important looking documents. The silver haired man took them, looking as if he was reading them. She wished they would talk louder so she could them better, but alas, they would not...

Gibbs read over Ziva's case report. It was well written considering the Israeli's disdain towards the newer computer programs McGee put on the other day. Though he couldn't blame her for hating it since it gave him a hard time too. Although he tried to not complain about it since the program meant so much to the younger agent, and he had already been taking enough flak from Ziva and Tony.

Though it was probably more difficult for him than anyone since he had someone watching him all day aside from the director. A fate. His fate. Desiree...

He handed the papers back to Ziva. "Turn it into Vance and go to the coffee shop in town. I need a refill."Gibbs told her. Ziva looked at him, confused.

"I am to get coffee? But I got it last time, why not Tony or McGee?"the Israeli woman asked. Gibbs looked at her.

"Because I said Ziva. Besides, you're still technically a probie and need the experience."the older man explained to her. The brunette woman rolled her eyes, walking up the stairs. Tony smirked.

"Hey Zi, if you're doing a coffee run, I'd like a vanilla latte."Tony called to her. Ziva turned and shot her best death glare in his direction, her way of reminding him just who she was, who she used to be...

Desiree shook her head. That would make a great first lesson. How to not demean women. Or better yet, make him one and show him what it's like to be commanded around. She sighed. No... She couldn't do that... He was a boss, which meant bossing people around was his job... But... Was it fair that he only made the woman called Ziva do the dirty work like some wench? Was that a reason he fell from his true fate? The reason he could not find and keep a loved one?

She bit her lip. If she made a bad call for the first lesson, it would completely disrupt the rest of the studies. Desiree looked over at the magic box on the desk, what mortals called a computer, and waved her hand until Karma's image appeared. "What is it Desiree? Are you wishing to abandon the assignment so soon? I knew the man was going to be difficult, but I figured you would be more stubborn than him."the white haired woman spoke. Desiree felt her lips curl into a smirk.

"Actually, my Queen, I was wanting your opinion on which course of action I should be taking with my mortal."Desiree corrected. Karma smiled.

"Then please, Desiree, tell me, what are some of the courses you could take?"Karma asked, her interest intrigued. Not many of her old students asked her for opinion anymore, so it was always refreshing to find someone who would.

"I could manipulate his dreams to make him dream as a woman, a way of letting him know how mortal females feel. Or I could run him through his marriage with Shannon, let him see how different he was with her and show him what he could do to make his relationships last longer so he can have a better future. Which do you prefer?"the redhead asked. Karma thought each through, how each would go over in their world and each repercussion to the true fate of Jethro Gibbs.

"Hmm... Both sound like they would be a great learning experience for Jethro. I'm almost torn... Almost."Karma answered. Desiree glanced at the older woman.

"Then which should I do my Queen?"Desiree asked, listening to Karma's response...

Fortune tried to pay attention as Tobias worked, but it was so difficult. All he was doing was paperwork and more paperwork. Boring. She sighed, finally being able to see why mortals had such short attention spans in this era, everything was about paperwork. Which was probably why she spiced things up for herself enjoyment all morning, much to the disdain of Fornell. The raven-haired woman closed her eyes. This was just making it more difficult to find a suitable lesson number one.

Fortune allowed herself to smile. She always loved the first lesson she gave to mortals. It showed them just how much power she really had, what she was capable of, that they really shouldn't cross her. But for her to get across to this man, she really needed a great first lesson. One that would really make him listen to her...

Tobias forced himself to concentrate more on the paperwork than the raven-haired woman in the desk beside his. Her presence was making him nervous, especially since she had so much power over him. He could have sworn she forced him to do some of the things he had done that morning. Like spill coffee all over the director of the FBI, chew out Ron Sacks for turning in his paperwork just a minute late, and he had even cussed out the vending machine for "stealing" his dollar after he tried to buy a bag of chips.

All of those were things he had never done before in his entire FBI career, but he was sure that it was Fortune's doing. She had laughed each time he had a mishap, so how could it not have been her? Or was it actually Karma getting back at him for all the nasty things he said about Diane? "It was probably my Queen getting back at you for what you have said about that Diane woman. Although the whole coffee spilling thing was me... I was bored and needed something fun to do."he heard Fortune speak.

"Well gee, thanks. That was very nice. Now I might lose my job."Tobias answered her. Fortune smiled.

"No you won't. Don't worry. I know he won't fire you. That would make you stray too far from your true fate. And that can't happen. Karma wouldn't allow it."the black haired woman assured him. Tobias nodded.

"Okay... Good. I don't think I could handle being unemployed along with everything else."Fornell half-joked with her. Fortune smirked.

"At least you have humor. Something that most mortals have been rid of over the centuries."Fortune reacted. He smiled. So he was somewhat different than the others...

Fortune glanced at the clock. It was three in the afternoon, and even though she was not sure of the new mortal customs of this era, she knew that school ended at three and that his daughter was at school. "You do realize that school is over right now... Correct?"she asked. Fornell nodded.

"Yeah. I'm aware of that."he answered, glancing up. "Why?"he asked. Fortune sighed, shaking her head.

"I ask because instead of doing this boring work, you should be collecting your daughter from her school and asking about her day. But you are not. Why?"Fortune redirected. Fornell sighed.

"Because I have a job to do. Besides, her mother usually picks her up anyway."Fornell answered. She sighed, dropping the subject for now. Perhaps this is the break she was looking for, what she wanted for his first lesson. How to be there for Emily. That would make a great lesson. Now to find away to put it all together to make it run smoothly...

Fornell continued on with his work. He had a feeling that Fortune was already figuring out how to make the first lesson for him. It would probably be about driving to see Emily or something. He sighed. Why couldn't she understand that it was for the best that Diane picked her up at school, that it was better for him to work so he could make the world safer for Emily? _Because she's set in her ways and seemed stubborn. I bet she and Jethro would get along well. _Fornell thought to himself, trying to get the work done so he wouldn't have to take it home with him...

Lucy sat down at her desk in the CIA office. The day was dragging by so slowly, she swore that she'd be an old muse by the time it was over. Although, it did have its high points, such as when she got to have Karma's revenge against the men who were making Trent hurt those other innocent men. She smirked as she replayed the "accidents" in her mind. The one named Vance got an... Interesting call from one of his old "friends", one that would end up bringing out his true colors. Then the director of the CIA made a fool of himself by tripping over a coffee spill in front of all his newer agents. And as for the self proclaimed "SecNav", well let's just say Lucy had a lot of fun messing with his mind, making herself appear and disappear in front of him constantly. It forced him to question his sanity...

She chuckled to herself. His reaction to her was priceless, even better than Trent's reaction. Speaking of her mortal... She had lost him after she went to hunt down Davenport... Lucy left the building, using her internal guide to lead her to Trent. It was one of the few abilities that all fates possessed, the ability to find their mortal no matter where they ran off too.

Trent couldn't help but come inside the small bar. He knew better than to walk in, knew better than to even think of ordering any alcohol, but he didn't care anymore. It didn't even faze him that this would be the first time he would've touched alcohol since he and Casey married. But today was different from most. The Brit had just witnessed one of the participants in the Frankenstein operation die from the exhaustion, at his hands. The bartender handed him the Scotch he ordered. He took a long drink, willing it to erase the image of the man dying.

By his sixth drink, he could feel someone staring at him. Trent then remembered Lucy followed him everywhere and guessed it was her. Turning around, he saw his guess was correct. Lucy was walking in and had taken a seat next to him, not saying a word. Which was very unusual for her, but then again, so was her not smiling. "Is everything okay?"he asked, noticing that his speech was a bit slurred. She huffed at him and gestured to the drink. "What? It's just one drink... Or five..."he justified the reason. The blonde woman shook her head.

"That is not the point. The point is the effect it has on you. Face it Trent. I've read over your life file and watching you now, I know for a fact you can't handle alcohol very well... What would your wife say if she saw you right now?"Lucy asked, already knowing that Mrs. Kort would be very displeased at the news that her husband had just destroyed his sobriety record of eleven years. Trent murmured something incomprehensible, something badly slurred. But she was pretty sure it was him swearing at her, that's what most of her mortals did if she brought up loved ones.

"Look. I'm perfectly fine, considering I practically murdered someone on the job. You know, he had a family I found out... I had to call them to tell them he would never come home again. Had to hear a woman tell his daughter, his seven year old daughter, that he died."Trent told her, trying hard not to slur his words. Glancing up he saw the bartender looking at him funny.

"You okay man?"the older man asked, looking at the Brit. Trent nodded.

"Yeah... 'M fine... Don't worry..."Trent slurred. The bartender wasn't convinced.

"Look... I'll call you a cab, it's no problem..."the man tried again. Trent swore at him.

"I said I'm fine."he slurred again, his accent almost incomprehensible. The bartender sighed, giving up. Lucy shook her head.

This was one of the worst ways her mortal could possibly be coping with stress. Drinking like this. She sighed, at least he was finally giving her something to work with for her first lesson. A way to help him be more positive, to show him the good that's still in the world... _Just not his at the moment..._ Lucy thought, glancing back at him, counting the glasses around him. A total of eight. Time to get him to leave. She made herself visible to the other mortals and took Trent's hand, guiding him to the awaiting taxi cab she conjured up...


	4. Chapter Three:Lesson Number One Part Two

**As The Fates Would Have It**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS nor any other cameo appearance made by others. I do not own the idea of "Fates" but I do own this particular trio. This will be considered a slight crack!fic/humor and supernatural/fantasy fic. Don't like please do not read. Slight spoilers for Worst Nightmare-Pyramid. (Nothing major, just slight spoilers.) And I think in one episode the CIA director's name was Bob, so I'm going with him as director of the CIA. Thank you for your time. And the dashes on either side of a name means that they are within the dreamworld or within a world that the fates created.**

**Chapter Three:Lesson Number One(Part Two)**

Fortune waited until Fornell fell asleep before she walked into his room. The gray-eyed woman felt her magic pulsate within her, and closing her eyes, she felt the release of the magic, the release of it all. The room changed, no longer was it the bedroom of a bachelor, but it was a wide open park field. The black-haired woman turned and faced her mortal, ready to awaken him.

-Fornell-

He felt himself being shaken awake. Opening his eyes, he saw Fortune standing over him, the sun shining on her raven black hair. "Fortune? Daytime...?"he asked, closing his eyes before opening them again, shooting straight up. "Crap! I'm late for work! I over slept!"he shouted, starting to look around. "Why am I outside?"Fornell asked, panicked. Fortune chuckled darkly.

"Relax, Tobias. You aren't late for work. In fact, in a way, you are still dreaming."Fortune explained. Fornell gave her a look of pure confusion as he looked around the field and at himself.

"What? Explain it to me please? I'm very confused. And why am I already dressed?"Fornell asked her. Fortune smiled at him sitting down in the grass.

"Sit down please. It will make this easier to explain."she told him, patting the ground. Tobias sighed and sat down beside her. Oh he just knew this was just his subconscious way of telling himself that he needed some kind of psychiatric help. Or maybe he just needed a life...

"Okay now what...?"he asked, trying to make himself relax. Fortune was smiling way to much for him to not feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Well... Now I am going to tell you something that all fates can do. We can manipulate our mortals's dreams to fit the lesson they wanna teach. And when we manipulate the dreams... Well... The mortals's clothes change to fit the lesson. Whether the lesson takes place in an alternate reality or the past or even just around the town."Fortune explained, smirking. Oh she had done wonderfully on this lesson and she really wanted him to always remember it. In fact, she made it to where he would possibly shed tears. That way he would do as she said. She smiled and stood up, gesturing for him to do the same.

Fornell got up as he was told. "So... What's my lesson number one?"he asked, wanting to get it all over with. Fortune turned to face the balding man.

"Here is where it will take place. Washington D.C. However, the year is not 2011 like it is in your present. Instead it is 2026. I want to show you what your life is going to be like if you do not head my warnings."Fortune explained to him, transporting them into the FBI building with a glide of her hand. Fornell shivered. Never had he felt so... Violated... Then when she had just transported them.

The short man looked around the building after the sensation ended, taking it in. The building had changed over the past fifteen years, the walls were painted a green color instead of the gray he was used too. The desks were turned facing in the opposite direction. "Wow... It's changed a lot hasn't it...?"Fornell asked. Fortune nodded, not saying a word, instead gestured him to look at the man walking in. Fornell gasped.

The man walking in from the elevator was indeed the older version of Fornell. This man was completely bald and walking with a cane in his hand. He wore a suit, but instead of a normal tie, it was a bow tie. And he had somehow grew a gut... "Hello men, so what have we got down for today?"the older Fornell asked a group of other FBI agents in their desks, his voice heavy laden with age.

"Well Mr. Director, Sir... We're still currently working on the Benjamin Davidson case. The ADA isn't completely sure she can work the system like she usually can..."one agent said. The older Fornell nodded.

"That's fine... Just as long as we get him in jail at some point..."older Fornell told him. The real Fornell turned and looked at Fortune.

"Can they see and hear us?"Tobias asked. Fortune turned to him.

"No... They cannot... Speak."the fate commanded.

"I became the director of the FBI?"he asked. Fortune sighed.

"Yes... But it cost you dearly. As did it cost Emily dearly..."Fortune said solemnly. Tobias looked at her, suddenly a feeling of dread coming over him.

"What do you mean it cost us both dearly?"he asked. Fortune looked at him.

"I mean..."she started before shaking her head. In her experience, it has always just been better to show a mortal what they did wrong before they would actually get it in their minds. "Come with me... I will show you what I mean..."Fortune told him, extending her hand to him. He hesitated slightly before taking it, letting her transport them again.

This time when the sensations subsided, he looked around. The scenery had changed from the walls of a federal building to a small home's living room. He glanced at a picture, trying to focus on the photo. It was of a woman with strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, holding a little baby to her, she was smiling. Beside her and the baby was a man with dark black hair, pulling both close to him. "She looks familiar..."Fornell said aloud. Fortune sighed.

"I would hope that you would recognize your own daughter, no matter what age she is."Fortune told him. Fornell gaped.

"That's... Emily...? But... Whose baby is that...? And whose that guy with her..?"he asked, frantic. Fortune walked up to the photograph.

"The man is Daniel Watson. Emily's husband.. And the baby is hers. Little girl. Her name is Teresa Diane Watson."Fortune told him, shaking her head. Fornell sighed, looking around. All the photos were of Diane and Emily, whom he assumed to be part of Daniel's family, of Teresa. But there was none of him anywhere.

"Am I no longer a part of Emily's life?"he asked. Fortune sat down on the couch.

"There was this one case you got around Emily's fifteenth birthday... You ended up choosing the case over her birthday and she didn't take it well... And neither did Diane..."Fortune answered. Fornell shook his head.

"Did... I even try to be there, have I even tried to win her back over...?"he asked. For the first time in his life he was actually worried about his relationship with Emily. Fortune looked at him.

"This may come as a shock to you.. But you didn't really notice the shift in the relationship you once had with your daughter. However you did notice when you found out your name was called out to be the next FBI director. Needless to say, you worked even harder than before, even through Emily's graduation where she was top in her class."Fortune revealed to Fornell. The man let out a shaky breath, falling to his feet.

"There... There's no way... I would always be there for her... I always tried to be..."he couldn't grasp it in his head... He missed so much in Emily's life. Maybe he really was getting to wrapped up in his work...

Fortune sighed. He was finally getting it, that he worked to much and too often, that Emily needed him. Glancing over at her mortal, she saw him clinging to the photo he discovered of Emily and her family, tears streaming down his face. He had had enough. She was through with his lesson. Fortune opened her palms, allowing the magic in her body pulsate out of her. The scenery began changing back to Fornell's home...

-Fornell-

Tobias shot straight up in bed, clutching at his heart, still feeling the tears streaming down his face. Emily... Emily had married, moved on from him, stopped talking to him... No.. He took in a shaky breath, glancing at the calender. October 7, 2011. He let out a sigh of relief. It was all okay... Just a dream... A nightmare...

Fortune sat down on the floor. She had to ground herself from the excess use of her magic. It could be overwhelming to her sometimes and this was how she dealt with it. The black-haired woman could feel Fornell staring at her. "You... Why did you show me that awful dream?"she heard her mortal ask, his voice trembling slightly. She sighed.

"Did you learn absolutely nothing in the alternate reality? That reality is why you need to listen to me today, so that doesn't happen in your reality."Fortune explained to him. Fornell nodded solemnly, still upset, a few stray tears falling down his face.

"I... I understand... But I don't know if I can fall asleep again... Not after seeing that..."Tobias admitted. He couldn't risk having to go back to that reality where he and Emily did not speak. He loved her and it hurt to not be able to see her as he would like to. Fortune sighed, wanting to take pity on him.

"Just go to sleep... I will make sure you do not dream of that reality..."Fortune explained to him. He bit his lip, not sure if he should trust the woman or not. Fornell laid back down after awhile. He couldn't help it, he was so tired...

Gibbs laid down on the couch. Never had he been so exhausted after work than he was tonight. Desiree came up to him. "Don't sleep in here... It's not comfortable... You need to go up stairs to sleep..."Desiree cautioned him, carefully taking his hand in hers, leading him up the stairs. Gibbs let her, kind of enjoying the touch, the closeness. The redhead opened the door to the bedroom, letting him lay down and get comfortable. After she was she sure he was sound asleep, she took a deep breath, allowing her power to pulsate around her, changing the scenery from the bedroom Gibbs had to a different bedroom, one that had a slightly lighter color...

-Gibbs-

Desiree was done conjuring and went over to Gibbs, shaking the mortal awake. Gibbs's eyes opened to reveal eyes a stunning shade of blue. "What do you want?"Gibbs asked before shooting straight up. The voice that escaped his mouth was not his. It was more... Feminine... But that would have to mean... No... No.. There was no way.

Gibbs jumped up and ran to the mirror in the hallway and looked at himself. _Crap! How in the...? What in the...?_ he asked, looking at himself. Desiree had turned him into a she. A woman... With long auburn hair, but she still had the original stunning blue eyes. He was much shorter as a woman than he was normally. She/he turned towards Desiree. "What did you do to me?!"Gibbs asked, flinching at the feminine voice coming from the his/her mouth. Desiree smirked.

"I brought you into an interactive alternate reality in which you were born a woman. Your name here is Lena Jasey Gibbs."Desiree told him/her.**(Okay, quick A/N here:I'm just gonna make the female Gibbs's pronouns male because the mind is still technically Gibbs's. The body's just female...) **Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"What I'd like to know is why? Why would you want to do this to me?"Gibbs whined. There was no way he ever wanted to be a woman... Too much drama involved... Desiree smirked.

"You have to see what a woman's life is like, this way, you'll get to have that experience, not something many other men will get to have..."Desiree explained, trying to make it sound fun. Gibbs glared at her.

"Fine. I'll go through this stupid day as a woman... But then you will change me back!"Gibbs negotiated. Desiree nodded.

"Okay... Lets go..."Desiree took his smaller hands and transported them to NCIS. Gibbs shuddered afterward

"That... Was very unpleasant..."Gibbs said before noticing who was around. DiNozzo was looking at him.

"What was unpleasant Bossette?"a familiar voice asked. Gibbs turned and had to look up to DiNozzo.

"The ride over hear DiNozzo."Gibbs told the younger agent, still trying to get used to his feminine voice. The younger agent bit his lip.

"Right Bossette... Sorry Bossette..."Tony apologized. Jethro, Jasey, head slapped the younger agent. Tony flinched. "OUCH!"he yelped.

"What have I told you about apologizing DiNozzo?!"Gibbs asked. The Italian smiled sheepishly.

"Not too...?"Tony answered. Gibbs glared.

"Never apologize. Sign of weakness... Figured you would've learned that by now."Gibbs told Tony. The Italian nodded.

"Right Bossette... Guess I was too distracted by your beauty..."Tony wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Can it DiNozzo."the older agent threatened, walking into the building.

They sat down at their respective desks, McGee and Ziva already in their desks, waiting on the day to begin. Gibbs started handing out the paperwork to his team. "Here... This is what Vance gave us to do today."the older agent explained. All his agents took the paper without speaking, just doing as their boss commanded...

Desiree watched as the "work day" for "Lena Jasey Gibbs" progressed. There were several who made sexual passes at the redheaded woman and several commands she had to follow, mostly orders from Vance. That man just had poor "Jasey" running all over the place to obtain things for him. By the time the work day was over, Desiree knew Gibbs was feeling smug that he had completed his day as a woman. But Desiree knew how to prove someone so arrogant wrong. She smirked as she thought of her plan...

Gibbs walked up to her in the new woman form. "So... Have I passed your little test yet...?"the female Gibbs asked. Desiree glared playfully.

"Not even close to passing yet Jasey."Desiree answered, using the feminine name for her mortal. It earned her a steely blue eyed glare from the other woman. "You still haven't went out as a woman yet..."Desiree explained, smirking. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"So I have to go out? No big deal."Gibbs told the red head woman in front of him. Desiree smirked.

"We shall see _Jasey_."and with that, she closed her eyes, allowing the energy to manipulate around her, taking the pair to a bar outside just outside the city, Gibbs normal work clothes turned into a black dress that complemented "her" features along with a pair of heels.

"What's this?"he asked, gesturing to the clothes he now found himself in. Desiree smiled innocently.

"Those are the clothes that I have observed many mortal girls wearing to clubs like this... Is this not proper?"the red head asked him. The mortal man sighed, realizing he had no way around this.

"It's fine..."he said.

"Good. Let's go have some fun now... Please?"Desiree asked, taking his hand and walking inside with him. Jethro walked straight up to the bar, intent on buying a drink.

"Hey bartender! One bourbon please."he ordered. The bartender looked at him and whistled.

"But of course Darling. Anything you want. It would be free of charge too, if you agree to come home with me."the male suggested smirking. Gibbs glared, feeling the anger boil over. Again he was being harassed by a male.

"Here's your money."he said, handing the paper money over to the bartender. The other man mumbled something incomprehensible about women and handed Gibbs his drink. He took a drink of his bourbon, savoring the flavor. Wasn't much longer before another male approached Gibbs, wanting to dance with him.

"I don't dance..."he answered, trying to be polite. The young man snorted.

"You just think you're to good for me don't you?! All pretty women are just like you. Cruel and high maintenance."he called as he left. Gibbs sighed and shook slightly. Why were things men said suddenly meaning something...?

Gibbs took a long swig, realizing how much his work may be cut out for him, his mind wondering if Ziva had to experience sexual harassment everyday

Desiree, being an all knowing being when it comes to her mortals, could sense Gibbs's question. "Some days your Ziva does get harassed, but she manages well, typically by threatening to attach a certain part of the male's anatomy to electrodes... What ever that means..."the red head woman spoke to her companion. Gibbs nodded.

"I see... And this is what you wanted me to see? To experience?"Gibbs asked. Desiree smiled weakly.

"It is... I have noticed that all through time, women are subjected to harassment of all kinds. Men make sexual passes at them, they make the woman feel inferior to the man, it is... Not a mistake I want you to make..."Desiree admitted. Gibbs looked at her.

"Can I go back to my reality now?"he asked as he looked down at his drink. Desiree closed her eyes, feeling the energy pulsate around her.

-Gibbs-

Gibbs jumped out of the bed as he woke up, going straight to the mirror. He looked himself over carefully, glad that he was still fully male. He heard giggling coming from behind him. As he turned around, he saw Desiree standing there. "What's the matter Jethro? Had to make sure you were still all there?"the red headed woman asked, smirking. Gibbs felt his lips turn into a smile.

"I guess so. That dream thing was... Very realistic."Gibbs admitted. Desiree smirked.

"They are supposed to be. It makes it easier for our mortals to see that we fates are truly powerful and have abilities to make any reality real. Though I must say, I prefer you this way to your woman form..."Desiree admitted, smiling at him. Gibbs smiled and looked down at his feet.

"I learned something at least... It isn't easy to be woman. You have to deal with men hitting on you constantly or putting you down or barking orders at you... And those heels... Those little devils hurt my feet in ways I never thought feet could hurt!"Gibbs admitted. Desiree chuckled softly.

"I actually wonder how your mortal women put up with it all... But I guess that is just the way they are made..."Desiree answered. Both were silent for awhile.

"I think I deserve a bourbon for putting up with you putting me in that alternate reality thing... Want me to pour you one too?"Gibbs asked. Desiree smirked.

"Yeah. I deserve one for having to put up with you all day. Believe it or not, not everyone really likes you."Desiree told him. Gibbs rolled his eyes as he headed downstairs, down to the basement, Desiree following close behind him.

"Oh, believe me... I know."he answered, finally reaching his destination. He poured two glasses of bourbon, taking a swig of his. The red head took a drink of hers, shaking her head slightly. "What is it?"Gibbs asked.

"I guess I still prefer wine to this."

Trent closed his eyes as he laid down on the couch in his apartment, just to rest his eyes, to rid himself of the hangover he felt approaching. Although it did not take him long for sleep to catch up with him. Lucy walked up to him, feeling the magic she possessed surround her and transport them to a completely different reality, the living room turning into a small dark dungeon-like room. The blonde felt her stomach lurch, afraid of what kind of reality she brought them to..

-Trent-

Trent felt himself being shaken awake. He woke up on the cold, damp floor of a dark room. He swore softly. "Where am I?"he asked, turning to face Lucy as he got up. The blonde bit her lip.

"You were feeling depressed about the whole thing with that guy who died... So... I wanted you to see what a great husband you were... By showing you a reality in which you and Casey never met..."Lucy admitted. Trent's eyes widened.

"There... Is actually a reality... Where I didn't meet her?"the Brit asked, worried about what an idiot his other self must be for not meeting the wonderful woman he married. "So... What does this dungeon room-thing have to do with that reality?"Trent asked. Lucy bit her lip.

"I was going to show you her life without you... And... We were brought here... That can't be good..."Lucy told him. Trent swore again, scared to death of what happened to Casey in this reality. Lucy took his hand. "Come on... Let's go... We should try to find her."Lucy tried to convince Trent when the door swung open and a light was cut on. Trent froze. "Relax, they can not see or hear us."the blonde told the British man. Trent sighed in relief.

A man walked into the room, pushing a woman to the floor in front of him. Trent focused on her, realizing that she shared many of Casey's characteristics. "Well Detective Rizzo... Glad you could join us. So how long do I have before your little drug busting cops show up? I wanna know how long I have to kill you."the man threatened. Casey stood up to him.

"Not long. My friends are very quick to realize when people are missing and quick to find them."Casey told him. He chuckled and grabbed her, slamming her into a wall. She flinched, wanting to break free. "Let me go!"Casey called, fighting at him.

Trent tensed, every inch of him wanting to beat the crap out of the man hitting his wife. "She is not technically your wife. Yes this is the time period you two would be married, in fact this is the time period you would be in Spain for that big honeymoon you guys had.. But since she never met you... She got attacked..."Lucy explained, trying to stay calm.

"You're kidding me... Right...?"Trent asked, shaking. Lucy shook her head.

"I'm afraid not Trent..."she answered. He bit his lip, trying to keep from trembling as he saw the woman he loved be beaten. His gut lurched.

"I... I don't want to see anymore..."Trent told her. Lucy nodded and took his hand, leading him out to a new part in time, the scenery changing to an apartment building neither recognized. He swore. "Where am I now?"he asked. Lucy shrugged.

"Dunno... You tell me..."Lucy answered. Trent looked around. There were a few photos hanging on the walls that seemed to depict a family. Trent walked over close to get a better view and swore. The pictures had Casey holding onto another man, and not just another man, but DiNozzo of all people! They were smiling and laughing.

"DiNozzo...? Seriously...?"he asked, hearing the door open. DiNozzo walked in, Casey holding his hand, she smiled.

"Thanks for the great night Tony... It was a great way to spend our first anniversary..."Casey spoke. Anthony smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I just can't believe we've already been married a year..."he answered. Trent felt his gut clench with jealousy. Lucy bit her lip, wondering how this would play out. Casey smiled.

"Yeah... Hey... Tony... Remember that night I asked you about children...? I was thinking that perhaps... We should think about having a little DiNozzo running around."Casey asked the man. Tony wrinkled his nose.

"Case... I don't think we need children... I'm not good with kids... At all..."Tony answered, going towards what one would guess is the bedroom. Casey hung her head slightly, but followed, trying not to show her disappointment. Lucy looked at Trent.

"Women in your world ask about having a child?"she asked. Trent bit his lip.

"Some do... Sometimes pregnancy just happens in surprise..."Trent answered. Lucy sighed.

"I am sorry... That she is not being given the freedom to have a child that she wants..."Lucy told her mortal. Trent sighed.

"I am too... She is such a wonderful mother to our three kids..."Trent began, looking at Lucy. "Can... We go back now...?"he asked. Lucy nodded.

"Of course..."and with that, the world faded as she used her magic to transport them...

-Trent-

He shot up, wide awake. Looking down at his hand, he noticed his wedding ring. Trent grabbed his phone and hit his number one on speed dial. "Hello?"a sleepy woman answered. Trent felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hey Love... Just calling to check in..."Trent whispered. He felt her smile.

"Didn't have to do that Trent... Especially since it's two in the freaking morning..."Casey answered, slightly annoyed, slightly playful. Trent smirked.

"I know... But I wanted to let you know I love you... Just in case..."

**A/N:I apologize for the long wait... My life has been hectic lately and I haven't found time for my story.**


End file.
